Hati penuh Cinta
by rajabmaulan
Summary: Aku juga ingin pria yang kucintai menatapku dengan tatapan yang begitu lembut, Maafkan aku Gaara Senpai. Jangan menatap pria lain selain aku,


_**Hati penuh cinta**_

_**Sasuhina sligh gaahina,Narusaku**_

_**AU, OCC, EYD berantakan dan lain-lain**_

_Happy Reading ^_^_

Musim Semi tahun ini, Bunga Sakura bermekaran, hari ini adalah hari pertamaku masuk sekolah SMU Konoha High School. Saat pertama bertemu dengannya dan merasakan cinta.

''Hinata, bisa bantu ambilkan palang digudang alat sekolah ?'' pinta salah satu Senpei.

Mendengar salah satu Senpei memanggil namanya, Hinata kaget dan langsung menoleh kesumber suara.

" Eh,i…iya Sen-senpei !'' jawab Hinata dengan nada terbata.

Digudang alat olahraga terlihat seorang gadis sedang berusaha keras membuka pintu.

' kenapa pintunya tidak bisa dibuka ?' batin Hinata

Brakkk

Grekkk

Suara pintu yang dibuka paksa oleh seseorang membuat Hinata membulatkan kedua matanya karna terkejut melihat kejadian itu, Hinata hanya memetung ditempat.

''Pintu ini sudah rusak''

'A, apa !?' batin Hinata kaget mendengar suara seseorang.

'' Kalau tidak ditendang paksa, tidak akan bisa dibuka''

''Eh '' Hinata ketakutan mendengar suara dingin Senpeinya.

''Tuh,kan'' ujar sang senpei tersenyum tipis pada konainya

Deg

Jantung Hinata berdetak lebih kencang melihat senyum tipis senpeinya.

Blush

Pipi Hinata merona melihat sang Senpei didepannya.

''Gaara, ayo cepat pelatih sudah datang!''

Teriakan Kiba membuat Gaara menoleh ''Ya''

''Cepat dong, ngapain aja sih ?''

''Iya,iya'' ucap Gaara pergi meninggalkan Hinata menuju Kiba

''Ah, tunggu'' ucap Hinata

'bodohnya aku ini…..Tidak sempat mengucapkan terima Kasih'batin Hinta sedih.

Tanpa Hinata sadari, ada sepasang bola mata yang memperhatikan kejadian itu. Aura membunuh keluar dari pemuda itu.

''Tch, sial '' umpat sang pemuda.

Sebuah tepukan pelan dibahu, menyadarkan pemuda itu''Teme…..''

Mendengar namanya dipanggil sang pemuda menoleh kesumber suara.

''Hn''

''Apa yang sedang kau lihat ?'' Tanya Naruto

'' Tidak ada, ayo pergi Dobe'' ucap Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

'Bagaimana ini …? Semenjak hari itu aku terus memikirkannya, murid kelas 2-A, anggota tim basket Sabaku No Gaara. Setiap mengingat dia dadaku sesak sekali. Aku ingin menjadi gadis yang mempesona agar Gaara Senpei bisa menoleh kepadaku' batin Hinata.

''Kyaaaa''

''Kyaaa…..Sasuke-kun''

''Kya…..Sasu-kun''

Teriakan para Siswi membaha di koridor sekolah. Sasuke dengan wajah datar dan dingin melewati para Siswi yang meneriakinya.

Sasuke memasuki kelas 1-B dengan malas, Sasuke melihat Hinata sedang bercanda dengan Sakura dan Ino. Tanpa sengaja mereka bertemu pandang, Meski sekilas Sasuke melihat Hinata tersenyum kepadanya. rona merah dipipi chubby Hinata membuat Sasuke tidak ingin melepas pandangannya dari Hinata,Senyum tipis terukir diwajah tampannya melihat pemandangan itu.

''Ohayou, Minna''

''Ohayou Sensei'' ucap para murid kelas 1-B.

''Sekarang kita mulai belajarnya'' ucap Sensei Iruka

Skip Time

''Naruto'' panggil Sakura

''Sakura-chan ada apa'' Tanya Naruto.

''Begini,…aku ragu mengatakannya'' ujar Sakura

''Memangnya apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Sakura-chan'' Tanya naruto yang mulai penasaran.

''Sepertinya kencan kita hari ini harus dibatalkan !'' ucap Sakura

''Kenapa Sakura-chan''tanya Naruto dengan Puppy Eyes.

''Maaf, Naruto tapi aku lupa. kalau aku sudah punya janji untuk menemani Hinata-chan membeli Novel'' Ucap Sakura.

''Sakura-chan''rajuk Naruto seperti anak kecil yang minta dibelikan permen oleh Ibunya.

Sebuah ide terlintas dibedak Naruto.

''Sakura-chan, Bagaimana kalau kita berkencan sambil menemani Hinata-chan membeli novel?''

''Dan membiarkan Hinata seperti nyamuk ? tidak akan !'' tolak Sakura tegas ,tidak setuju dengan ide Naruto.

''Sakura-chan, aku belum selesai bicara'' Naruto mengkecerutkan bibir.

''Kita bisa ajak Sasuke untuk menemani Hinata membeli novel''

''Maksudmu ? Sasuke-kun yang menemani Hinata-chan membeli novel sementara kita pergi berkencan?'' Tanya Sakura

''Seperti itulah''jawab Naruto.

''itu jelas Tidak mungkin''tegas Sakura

Naruto membisikan sesuatu kepada Sakura

''Bagaimana ?''tanya Naruto

''Tapi …apa mungkin Sasuke-kun mau Naruto?'' ujar Sakura ragu

''Tenang saja Sakura-chan, Sasuke pasti mau melakukannya''ucap Naruto dengan senyum Mataharinya.

Skip Time

''A,ano Sakura-chan. Er…kenapa Sasuke-kun dan Naruto-kun ikut bersama kita?''bisik Hinata

''Ah, itu tadi aku bertemu Naruto-kun dan Sasuke-kun dikoridor sekolah, ternyata mereka mau ketoko buku jadi kuajak sekalian hahaha''jawab Sakura gugup.

Hinata hanya ber'Oh'ria

'Syukurlah Hinata tidak marah, kalau Hinata sampai marah awas kau Naruto'batin Sakura

.

.

Hinata berjalan menuju rak buku bertulis 'Novel' ia mencari-cari sebuah novel yang membuatnya tertarik. Hingga akhirnya jari lentik Hinata memegang sebuah novel yang menurutya menarik

''Kota yang hilang''gumam Hinata pelan.

''Kau suka cerita History?'' Tanya Sasuke

''Eh'' Hinata menoleh kearah Sasuke

''A…., ti-tidak juga''jawab Hinata.

Tidak ada satu'pun dai mereka yang membuka suara.

''Sakura-chan, lihat''ujar Naruto menunjuk pasangan SasuHina.''Mereka serasi'kan ?'' Tanya Naruto.

''Siapa ?'' Tanya Sakura innocent.

''Itu…..''Naruto cemberut menunjuk SasuHina.

''Oh…Mereka memang pasangan serasi tapi….''Sakura memasang pose berfikir.

''Tapi apa Sakura-chan ?''

''Kurasa..Hinata tidak menyukai Sasuke-kun !'' ujar Sakura

'Kasihan sekali kau Teme'batin Naruto Sedih

''Menonton film ?''ucap Sasuke dan Hinata bersamaan.

''Hehehe..iya, karna itu Teme, kau bisa'kan mengantarkan Hinata-chan pulang ?'' Naruto nyengir tanpa dosa.

''Hn''jawab Sasuke.

''Kau memang temenku yang paling baik.''ucap Naruto memeluk Sasuke

''Singkirkan tanganmu dariku Dobe!''perintah Sasuke dengan nada datar dan dingin.

''Heheehe…iya,iya maaf, aku tidak sengaja'' jawab Naruto

''Jaa nee''ucap Hinata pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan Sakura.

.

.

''Naik!''perintah Sasuke.

''Ano..Sasuke-kun lebih baik aku pulang sendiri saja''ucap Hinata menuduk.

''Pakai ini !'' Sasuke melemparkan sebuah helm dan jaket untuk Hinata pakai, sepertinya Sasuke sama sekali tidak menghiraukan penolakan Hinata.

Blush

Wajah Hinata memerah saat merasa'kan Sasuke membimbing tangannya untuk memeluknya. Hinata bisa merasakan hangat dari tubuh Sasuke, rona merah dipipi chubby Hinata bertambah mendengar perintah Sasuke.

''Pegangan yang erat!''ujar Sasuke.

''I-iya''Hinata memeluk Sasuke lebih erat, Sasuke tersenyum merasa'kan jemari Hinata memeluk pinggangnya lebih erat.

.

.

''Arigatou''wajah Hinata memerah saat menyerahnya helm dan jaket Sasuke.

Cup

Mata Hinata membulat sempurna saat merasakan bibir basah Sasuke menyentuh bibirnya. Wajah Hinata memerah begitu menyadari Sasuke melepas ciumannya.

''Manis''gumam Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

Suara Sasuke mengembalikan Hinata kealam sadarnya. Mulut Hinata mengaga mengetahui Sasuke baru saja menciumnya.

''Selamat malam''ucap Sasuke tersenyum manis.

''Kau juga''ujar Hinata pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

Sasuke terkekeh geli melihat tingkah laku Hinata, senyum mengembang diwajah tampannya.'I get you Hime' batin Sasuke senang.

_**Konoha High School**_

''Benarkah !''teriak murid perempuan.

''Iya, jika kita menanam 4 batang bunga persik didepan jendela kamar kita, maka pesona kita akan meningkat, saat kuncup bunga persik mulai mekar maka pesonamu juga akan mekar seperti bunga itu.''ucap Ino Semangat.

Hinata tersenyum mendengar celotehan teman-teman sekelasnya.

'Aku juga…ingin menjadi seorang gadis yang mempesona bagi Gaara Senpei, saat kuncup bunga persik mulai mekar, mungkin'kah Gaara senpei akan menyukaiku'batin Hinata.

''Hinata''

''Eh, ada apa Ino-chan ?'' Hinata menoleh kearah Ino.

''Hinata-chan benar-benar populernya sekarang'' ucap Ino

Hinata memeiringkang kelapanya bingung''maksud Ino-cha''tanya Hinata Innocent.

''Masa Hinata-chan tidak tahu, banyak sekali lho ! anak laki-laki yang bilang kalau Hinata-chan itu manis.''ucap Ino dengan nada menggoda.

Blush

Hinata merengkuh kedua pipinya yang sudah memerah akibat digoda Ino''Be-benarkah !''

'jangan-jangan ini kekuatan bungan bunga persik ? kalau begitu pesonaku sudah meningkat, jadi sebentar lagi Gaara Senpei akan…..' Hinata membayangkan Gaara mengatakan perasaannya kepadanya.

''Aku menyukaimu''

''Aku juga''

Wajah Hinata bak kepiting rebus membayangkan Gaara pria yang dia sukai menyatakan rasa sukanya kepadanya. Ino kaget melihat wajah Hinata merah padam 'Kenapa wajah Hinata-chan memerah' batin Ino.

Brukkk

''Eit, bahaya tahu''ucap Gaara.

''Ma-maaf' Hinata kaget melihat siapa yang dia tabrak .

'kyaaaaaaaaa Gaara Senpei' jerit Hinata dalam hati.

Ino menepuk kepalanya melihat tingkah laku Hinata. Karna sudah menabrak salah satu Senpei di koridor Sekolah.

Prak

Gaara memukul pelan Hinata dengan buku yang dia bawa.

''Kalau jalan jangan melamun. Bahayakan, kalau kau sampai jatuh dari tangga.''ujar Gaara tersenyum pergi meninggalkan Hinata.

'Gaara Senpei tahu kalau aku sedang melamun ? apa Gaara Senpei dari tadi memperhatikanku' wajah Hinata sudah mirip kepiting rebus memikirkan itu, Hinata menggeleng'kan kepalanya saat pemikiran itu terlintas dibedaknya.

_**Pagi Berikutnya**_

'Seluruh kuncup bunga persik sudah mekar. apakah aku sudah menjad cantik ?apakah aku sudah menjadi gadis yang mempesona dimata Gaara senpei.?' Batin Hinata menerawang.

''Aduh berat banget, kenapa aku yang diberi tugas untuk membawa palang kegudang olahraga''gerutu Hinata mengkecerutkan bibir.

Crootttt

Siraman air keran membuat Hinata basah,dengan kesal Hinata menoleh kesamping untuk mengetahui siapa yang menyiramnya.

''Ah, maaf aku tidak sengaja, air kerannya muncrat kesana.''ucap Gaara panik.

'Gaara Senpei'batin Hinata.

Dengan cepat Gaara mengeringkan rambut Hinata.

''Maaf handukku kotor tapi jika tidak langsung dikeringkan, kau bisa sakit''ucap Gaara

Hinata sama sekali tidak bergerak, dia terlalu sibuk memperhatikan Gaara yang begitu dekat dengannya.

Deg, deg

''Gaara Senpei aku,…aku''

''Bahaya Shion-chan !'' ucap Konan.

''Kyaaaaaaaaaaa''teriak shion.

Gaara langsung menoleh kesumber suara begitu mendengar teriakan Shion.

''Kalau jalan lihat kedepan, jangan celingak-celinguk cari Gaara-kun'' ucap Konan.

''Hehehe, ketahuannya''ujar Shion.

''Dasar bodoh''gumam Gaara tersenyum tulus melihat tingkah kekasihnya.

Tatapan Hinata berubah menjadi kosong begitu melihat tatapan Gaara yang begitu lembut dan senyum tulus yang Gaara berikan kepada gadis itu.

''Kau bisa berdiri Shion-chan?''ujar Konan Khawatir.

''I,iya''jawab Shion yang berusahan berdiri.

''Aduh'' mendengar teriak shion untuk kedua kalinya membuat Gaara panik dan pergi meninggalkan Hinata.

''Sudah ya, sekali lagi maaf''ujar Gaara pergi meninggalkan Hinata.

''Kau ini sedang apa''ucap Gaara begitu sampai ketempat Shion.

''Hehehe, aku jatuh''jawab Shion.

Gaara langsung menggendong Shion ala bridal Style, bagai gerak'kan slow emation saat gaara pergi meninggalnya. Untuk menghampiri Shion dan menggendongnya ala bridal style. Hinata terus memperhatikankan, tatapan Hinata menjadi sendu melihat hal itu semua.

''Ah, aku harus beres-beres''

Bayangan Gaara memenuhi otak Hinata, saat Gaara menolongnya digudang alat olahraga, menabrak Gaara dikoridor Sekolah, Gaara yang memukul pelan kepalanya, senyum Gaara. Semua itu membuat Hinata tak kuasa membendung air mata'nya untuk tidak mengalir dikedua pipi chubby'nya.

Blam

Hinata berlari masuk kegudang alat olahraga.

'Gaara Senpei, Gaara Senpei maafkan aku, aku….aku tidak tahu kalau Gaara Senpei sudah punya pacar. Aku…aku justru melakukan hal yang bodoh agar membuat Gaara Senpei menyukaiku'batin Hinata

Hinata menangis dalam diam, air mata membasahi kedua pipi chubby'nya Hinata terus menangis membayangkan betapa bodohnya dirinya.

'Gaara Senpei memandangnya dengan tatapan yang begitu lembut, aku juga, kalau jatuh cinta lagi. Aku ingin orang yang kucintai menatapku dengan pandangan mata selembut itu. Tatapan yang ia berikan hanya untukku'

''Siapa yang menaruh palang disini sih ?'' teriakan dari luar gudang membuat Hinata kaget.

'Ah, aku belum selasai beres-beres' Hinata berusaha membuka pintunya, 'Aduh pintunya tidak bisa terbuka mungkin terkunci, siapa'pun diluar sana tolong aku' jerit batin Hinata.

Brakkk

Grekkk

''Pintu ini sudah rusak, kalau tidak ditendang paksa tidak akan bisa dibuka''ucap Sasuke.

''Sasuke-kun''Hinata kaget melihat Sasuke tiba-tiba ada didepannya. Wajah Hinata memerah memgingat kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu saat Sasuke merebut ciuman pertamanya.

''Arigatou''ucap Hinata menunduk.

''Hn''

''Jangan menyukai pria lain''ujar Sasuke memalingkah wajahnya.

''Eh''Hinata kaget mendengar suara Sasuke.

''Aku bilang kau tidak boleh menyukai ataupun memperhatikan pria lain. Apalagi si panda merah itu'' ucap Sasuke mantap.

''Sasuke-''ucapan Hinata terpotong oleh Sasuke.

''Aku tahu kau menyukai , sipanda merah itu'kan ?'' terdengar nada cemburu dikalimat Sasuke.

''itu…, aku'' Belum sempat Hinata meneruskan kata-katanya, Sasuke sudah menempelkan bibirnya kebibir Hinata.

''Aku menyukaimu, jadilah kekasihku''Sasuke menatap Hinata intens.

''Ta-tapi''

''Aku pasti akan membuatmu melupakan sipanda merah itu'' potong Sasuke

Hinata melihat Sasuke menatapnya dengan pandangan yang begitu lembut seperti yang dilakukan Gaara kepada kekasihnya. Hinata tersenyum lembut membalas tatapan Sasuke.

''Iya'' ujar Hinata membalas pelukan Sasuke.

'Arigatou, Kami Sama kau telah memberikanku seseorang yang benar-benar mencintaiku.'

''Hinata''panggil Sasuke

''Ada apa Sasuke-kun''jawab Hinata

''Sekarang kita sudah jadi sepasang kekasihkan''tanya Sasuke.

Hinata menganggukkan pelan sebagai jawabannya.

''Kalau begitu boleh jika aku meminta ciuman lebih mesra dari yang tadi''goda Sasuke

Brukk

Mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke membuat Hinata pingsan dalam pelukannya.

_**Owari**_

_**Reviewnya # bungkuk-bungkuk.s**_


End file.
